


Tooth fairy

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Mild Smut, Multi, tooth fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: It's a bit of a tease. Really it was all just words trying to get to the smutty goodness





	Tooth fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Q/gifts), [Nicrenkel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicrenkel/gifts).



As kids when Monica was around she fucking tried to be a parent. She tried to do nice things for them. Ian remebers the first time he lost a tooth and the tooth fairy came and left a dollar. He then made the mistake of telling Frank who decided that the dollar was actually his due to the fact Ian had been living there rent free for six years. 

That was the last he'd ever seen the money for his teeth, even though he still put a tooth under his pillow. he just assumed there was no tooth fairy; not that Frank continued to take the tooth fairy money before he woke up. 

So he made sure that Liam never had the same fate, that ever tooth he lost, money would appear, even in the times he didn't remember putting money under the pillow. Everytime the tooth would be gone and money would be there for his little brother.

So when he woke up with a toothache Liam thought it was the best damn thing "you have to pull it, then we can get money for it" he clapped his hands in excitement "I don't think the tooth fairy comes for grown-ups" Ian rubbed at his jaw. "A tooths a tooth!" Liam shrugged  
***  
"What do you mean it's a tooth?" Ian asked sitting up in the dentist chair "you have what we call a miniature fifth molar trying to break it's way in"

"What's that like a miniature fucking horse?" 

"We have to remove it, please sit back down, we'll put you under, you won't feel anything and for you it'll only feel like a fee moments haing your eyes closed." The dentist explained "weird question doc, can I have the tooth?" Ian asked "my little brother, still believes in the tooth fairy..." The dentist nodded not needing more information than that

***  
Settling under the covers, he yawned before whispering 'good night' to his brother who couldn't wait to see what happened. Ian had money in his pocket that he'd switch the tooth out with once Liam was asleep, but for now he would play along.

He closed his eyes.  
He fell asleep. 

"Damnit I hate this job" Mickey grumbled as he snuck into the Gallagher household. He approached Liam's bed, his hand sliding underneath the pillow "and I damn well hate this house" he muttered as he couldn't find a tooth "every damn time they tell me there's a tooth here, I waste my time, get here and no fucking tooth"

"Fuck, shut the fuck up Lip" Ian goraned in his sleep hearing all the talking. "What the fuck is a Lip I'm here for the tooth" Mickey barked breaking the first rule, don't talk to the humans 

[](https://ibb.co/gfuB7x)

"Who the fuck are you" Ian bolted up in the bed "you say something about a tooth?" Ian squinted rubbing his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness 

Mickey moved across the room to stand infront of Ian yeah the kids tooth, I got a work order here says get one tooth, yet no fucking tooth" Mickey hissed trying not to wake the other boy " don't fucking staring at me, you Gallagher's have been pawning off your teeth before we can get 'em" 

Dreaming. Ian was definitely dreaming. obviously Liam's excitement had him dreaming of the tooth fairy. Not what he expected. This must be some crazy and fucked up dream, why would he think the tooth fairy was a guy, a really fucking hot guy. 

"What are you talking about people don't pawn teeth, that's fucked up serial killer shit, are you a serial killer?"

"What? No, fuck off, I'm the tooth fairy" Mickey informed him "you're a fairy?" Ian couldn't hide the smirk on his face "I ain't no fairy!" Mickey spat "the wings say other wise" Ian pointed "I'm a tooth fairy" Mickey putting emphasis on the tooth part. "Theres no such thing" Ian argued "well sure you'd think that, you fuckers either never leave a tooth, or never get the money for it" Mickey continued to tell him that he'd started to get suspicious about this house when he once came in finding a drunk man digging under the pillows looking for money; obviously Frank looking for a few extra Dollars. 

"Of course,so Frank to either take the teeth telling us that there ain't no magic and we got to make our own money, or he'd look and see you'd already been here and take it. Fuckin' Frank, I'm not even surprised" Ian shook his head Running his hair through his short red hair. Mickey's eyes trailed from Ian's muscular arms down to his chest until the blankets stopped his view. He cleared his throat. "Can we get to the part where I get my payment?" Ian shifted his hand under his pillow "here"

"What the fuck is this" Mickey examined the small tooth "it's a miniature molar, aren't you supposed to know that?"

"It's half a fucking tooth, plus what the fuck is a grown ass man like yourself doing losing teeth?" Mickey asking holding to tooth up, examining it to make sure this was all legit. "It's a wisdom tooth, it wasn't coming in right, they pulled it" ian said plainly 

"Yeah, it's real" Mickey scrunched his face unsure of all this "don't expect a full payment for this really ain't woth my time" Mickey shoved the tooth into his pocket tossing a fee coins on to Ian's bed "So that's it?" Ian asked "ya just leave?" 

"What else ya want?" Mickey asked "I dunno, I'm definitely fucking dreaming, and it's not every day you get to talk to a fairy--" "tooth fairy" Mickey corrected "so are you the tooth fairy?" He asked "nah I'm just the one for this part of town there's like a shit tone of us" Mick expained "why you keep thinking you're dreaming?" Mickey leaned in closer "you can fucking see me right?" His piercing blue eyes looking onto Ian's "you can feel me right?" Mickey extended his finger pushing into Ian's shoulder "fuck, yes" Ian responded. 

Who was he? Ian wondered the man of his dreams?

He was an angry fairy worker. 

He was rude, impatient, had he mentioned angry.

He was hot, could be passionate. Fuck what was happening. Was he seriously attracted to a tooth fairy? Was he seriously thinking what he wanted to do to him?

Well he was right in front of him, in his bed...

Ian leaned forward, pushing a soft kiss against Mickey's lips. Mickey was a bit surprised; he did this job because it didn't involve actually interacting with people, he didn't like people. He liked this. 

Mickey's lips were cooler than he expected, but soft. Ian continued kissing him. Repeatedly. Lightly. Coaxing. Until mickey gave in, and kissed back. It's not that he didn't want to kiss the ginger, it's just there's rules about that sort of thing. But Mickey didn't particularly care about rules.

His hands slid up the inside of Ian's leg. Fingers searched and found the throbbing flesh that was just begged for his touch. 

When Ian finally pulled apart they're kiss he rested their foreheads against each other. trying to catch his breath, trying to wrap his mind around this. He planted himself firmly on to Mickey's lap, straddling his thighs and grinding their cocks together, pulsing. 

Ians tongue traces the line of the fairy's jaw. "What are you doing?" Mickey asked as his eyes fluttered closed enjoying the sensation. "Hmm-mm" 

"You don't like it?" Ian answering Mickey's question with his own "no I Fuckin' like it-- I've just, ain't never done somethin' like this" Mick answered biting back a groan, he grabbed onto Ian's hips hard enough to bruise as he throws himself back into the kiss.

"Sit back" Ian instructed as he slinked off his bed. "Why?" Mickey asked though doing as he was instructed "call it extra payment for the shitty tooth" Ian grinned He started off slow his lips barely touching Mickey's cock. His tounge gave a slow long lick, mickey shuddered his head falling back,"Mmm, keep your eyes open" Ian instructed before he took him into his mouth. He sucked slowly His tounge swirled around the cock and poked at the tip, earning moans from the fairy. 

Over and over Ian moved his mouth up and down the shaft taking more of it into his mouth each time. Mickey groaned knowing he wasn't going to be able to take much more of this. 

After several minutes, Mickey groanee with pleasure as Ian's mouth was filled with the salty substance.

Ian could already feel the per-cum on his cock as he sat back on the bed. Micjey took him in hand and squeezed as he watched Ian relax into the pressure. 

“You’re staring,” Ian whispered.

“You said to keep my eyes open” Mickey reminded "yeah well now I'm telling ya to use your mouth" Ian insisted knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. 

Mickey leaned down his lips wet. The sun creeping through the curtains caught his attention "fuck" it was daylight, Mickey had to go he'd already been seen once tonight.

"Mm, yeah fuck" Ian agreed 

Hearing the sound of wings, Ian quickly opened his eyes. But the room was empty. His heart was racing. He could swear the feel of Mickey's lips were still on his--

"Did the tooth fairy come?" Liam yelled from his top bunk. Distrscting Ian from the throbbing boner, he hadn't woken up this honey since he was a teenage. "oh yeah he fuckin' came"

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit of a tease. Really it was all just words trying to get to the smutty goodness


End file.
